1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to methods and/or non-transitory computer-readable mediums storing computer programs for notifying data reception. More particularly, one or more example embodiments relate to methods of notifying data reception of a device, which have received data (e.g., text messages, photographs, etc.) from an external environment, and/or non-transitory computer-readable media storing computer programs, which is capable of performing the methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic communication technology advances, users can perform various functions using a device, which is capable of performing electronic communication. The term “device” may mean a personal computer (PC) or a portable terminal (e.g., portable handheld devices). Users may install and/or uninstall various programs in the device, and/or directly connecting the device to a communication network via, for example, a wireless Internet. Accordingly, transmitting and/or receiving data (e.g., text messages, photographs, etc.) to and from an external device via the communication network become possible.
However, since the user of the device does not always watch or check the device, notifying the user of data reception of the device when the device has received data provided from the external device. Thus, it is desired to output notifications in different methods, types, or frequencies according to a user's current condition, a device's current state, and/or a relationship with an external device, which has transmitted the data.